narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Digisapien
i would love to help but first make ur userpage--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 22:29, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Chatengo PM me and I will get to u on the other chat as soon as possible. The thing i can tell you now is go the Naruto Wikia for starters, ask around for help. I will help as soon I can Itachisharkak 19:23, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Rules of NF Ten Tailed Fox, NF's Head Admin has been detained for reasons I don't feel like explaining. Therefore, as his Assistant Head Admin, I shall be taking the mantle of Temperary Head Admin. First off, I have a few rules that must be strictly followed. They are as follows: #Each User is allowed up to 2 UCHIHA MEMBERS at any given time. Each Uchiha born AFTER the Uchiha Clan Massacure or ESCAPED it, must be pre-approved by either me or another Admin. #'EACH' Character Article MUST have some form of Infobox. If they do not, they shall be deleted on the spot. No debate, no discussion. If you do not know how to use the infobox, please ask an Admin. #Talking back and/or Defying Admins for ANY reason whatsoever will result in a 1 Week Ban from NF. A second offense will be 1 Month. And Third, will be a Permanent Ban with no chance at redemption. #Character Articles left unattended with less than a total of 3 Paragraphs, being of reasonable content, for longer than 2 weeks from the date of their creation will be deleted on the spot. #Any Character taking up a Leadership Position (ie. Hokage, Kazekage, etc.) MUST be pre-approved by either the Head Admin or the Admin assigned to that duty. #Creation of new Countries either than areas mentioned in the CANON MANGA of Naruto, MUST be approved by an Admin or will face deletion. #Creating new Dōjutsu (eye techniques) that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, MUST be approved by an Admin before creation. This includes the Name, Basic Powers, and if applicable, the Picture that shall be assigned to said Dōjutsu. NOTE: This applies to all Kekkai Genkai as well, not just Doujutsu. #Chakra Natures that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden do not nessicarally require admittance from Admins UNLESS they involve Kekkai Genkai. #Weapons (ie. Sasuke's Blade) MAY NOT possess special powers that stray from the norm of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden weapons. They must be reasonable, and not like the weapons found in Bleach. These rules shall be going into affect, ASAP. All articles that are on NF as of right now shall be thoroughly checked and judged. I, as well as my Crack Staff of Admins, would appriciate being cooperative with us during this time of self-check. Our wikia is, to be blunt, considered a joke by many. It is for this reason that I have decided to fix this up best I can. Thank you all for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Look Apparently, you missed the episode or chapter of Naruto when they said that ITACHI KILLED ALL OF THEM. We allow certain users to have a few with valid escape reasons, but it's getting WAY too outta hand. For God's sake, just last night alone, I had deleted over 40 Uchiha members from NF. Even if we have seperate stories, we are all one Wikia. I can't have 40+ Uchihas running around here when they are supposed to be DEAD. If you have further complaints, by all means, make your own Wikia. But I refuse to allow this Wikia to continue to be plagued with Uchiha. There are so many other Clans and types of Characters that can be made. This show is called NARUTO, not UCHIHA ISLAND. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:42, April 21, 2010 (UTC)